


Gloves

by edxwin_elric



Series: Royai Smut Week 18 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Kink, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, POV First Person, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Roy discovers Riza has some naughty uses for his gloves.





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where the “gloves-kink” headcanon came from, but I borrowed it.

 

**_Riza_ **

I drop the last file onto the sizeable stack in the middle of my coffee table and sit back on my sofa. Whoever these guys are, they’re good. Too good. The colonel and I have been trying to find something—anything on them for two weeks, and we still don’t have a single name or hint at their identities.

“I think we should call it a night,” Mustang mutters from his seat across from me, and I lift my head to look at him. “We’re not getting anywhere.”

His deep voice is laced with frustration and defeat, and I wilt inside. I hate seeing him like this.

“There’s something we’re missing,” I tell him with more confidence than I feel. “It’s just somewhere we haven’t looked yet. It’ll come to us, sir.”

“Yeah.” He nods once, unconvincingly. “But until then, you should get some sleep.”

“It’s…” I look over at the clock. “Past one. You shouldn’t be driving this late.”

He sighs and runs his hand over his face wearily. “Maybe so, but I can’t very well sleep here, can I?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” I remind him softly, the air in the room changing suddenly.

He looks up at me, and I see something spark in his eyes before it fades quickly.

“We agreed that had to stop,” he says quietly. “There’s too much at stake.”

My heart sinks a little, even though I know he’s right. I shouldn’t have said anything, but…sometimes I feel so desperate for his affection I can’t stop myself.

“Of course, sir,” I murmur, lowering my eyes.

“I’ll go ahead and get out of here,” he announces, standing and reaching for his coat. He stops suddenly, and glances down the hall. “Actually, I’m just going to borrow your bathroom first. If that’s okay.”

“Uh, no. I mean, yes. That’s fine,” I stumble horribly over my words. “Go ahead.”

He gives me a tired glance and disappears down the hall. While he’s gone, I grab one of his folders and look through it again. As if I’ll find something he missed. Normally, that would be a possibility, but with the amount of times we’ve scoured these, it’s a futile pursuit.

“Riza…”

I blink and look up to find him staring at some white fabric in his hands.

“Yes, Colonel?”

“I was washing my hands when I found…” His eyes meet mine, and I realize his face is twisted in confusion and…anger? I peek again at his hands, and my heart stops.

Oh no. Oh _no, no, no_. He wasn’t supposed to—

“Why do you have these, Lieutenant?”

My mouth feels parched, and when I start to talk, my tongue doesn’t want to work. Like it’s made of sandpaper. “I…I took them, sir,” I choke out.

“Why?” He glares. “What purpose do you have for my alchemy gloves?”

I feel my face flush red, and I look away.

“Riza?”

“I wear them–” I pause and take a quick breath before whispering quickly, “I wear them when I t-touch myself.”

He’s silent, and I’m worried he’s furious with me. I wouldn’t blame him. I took his gloves without asking, and he’s…possessive about that kind of thing.

“Show me.”

I blink, not comprehending at first. “What?”

“Show me,” he repeats, his voice low and thick with…sex.

“Oh, um, but…” I feel blood rush to my face, and my eyes dart around the room. “I couldn’t possibly… That would be…”

“What? You’re shy now?” he asks in a low tone. “A moment ago, you were the one who suggested we–”

“I know,” I cut him off. “But I… I’ve never done… _that_ in front of someone.”

“So, it’ll be a first then.” He crosses the distance between us and grabs my hand.

“Roy, I–”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he tells me softly. “But…I would like to see it.”

My entire body trembles at his words, but I find myself nodding, giving in to his request.

“Come, Lieutenant. I want to see how you pleasure yourself with my gloves.”

I rise and follow him down the hall into my bedroom. I pause in the middle and look over at him.

“How do you want me to–”

“I’m just observing,” he tells me walking over to the window and leaning against my curtains. “You just do whatever you usually do.”

Right. Because this is just like that.

I take a deep breath and go to him, taking the gloves out of his hands and walking over to the bed. I drop them on the mattress and slowly start undressing. It’s Roy, I remind myself. He’s seen all this before. I realize I could probably do it with my shirt and pants on, just giving myself the bare minimum of access to my lady parts, but…he wants to see how I use his gloves. As if he weren’t standing there watching. And, the truth is, if I were alone, I would be naked.

When I remove my bra, I hear him suck in air, but I don’t react. At least not outwardly. I’m trying to pretend he isn’t here, even though that is the stupidest thing ever. I can feel his eyes burning into me, the heat of them traveling down my spine and pooling in my panties. I lower my hands to my hips and start shimmying the last bit of material covering me off my body. I glance down and catch a glimpse of the very obvious wet spot on them before kicking them to the side and grabbing the gloves.

“I miss that ass,” he murmurs from his place by the window, and I jerk.

“You’re supposed to be observing,” I remind him softly, pulling the left glove on, followed by the right.

“Oh, I am.”

Something in his voice sends little shocks out all over my skin, but I try to ignore them as I climb onto my bed and crawl to the middle. I pause on my knees, my back still to him. If I lie down like I normally do, he’ll have a view of everything. He’ll be in my direct line of sight. I won’t be able to keep from looking at him.

“Riza? Are you okay?”

“Yes,” I answer breathlessly. “I’m fine.”

I take a deep breath and twist onto my back before I can chicken out. I adjust quickly, bending my knees and spreading them wide. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him pull away from the wall, leaning in toward the bed. His face is…beautiful. Wearing a hungry expression that makes my pussy throb.

He tears his eyes from the place between my legs and brings them to mine. My breath catches in my throat, but one of my hands, encased in his alchemy gloves, trails over the skin of my side over my belly button and down. I bite back a whimper when the rough fabric slides over my slick folds.

I pause and force a few breaths before I continue. I rub between my legs slowly at first, lightly brushing over my lips and between them, moisture seeping into the material covering my fingers.

My other hand comes up to cup my breast at the same time. I moan at the sensation of the coarse glove on my nipple. A rush of wet gushes between my legs, and I rub harder.

“Fuck, Riza,” I hear him groan from his place where he’s watching, but I’m no longer concerned with him. What I’m doing feels too good.

I tug at the tight bud of my breast at the same time I roll my clit. My legs quake, and I gasp loudly. I alternate breasts and continue teasing my pulsing clit until I’m panting. Finally, I slip a finger inside of my aching pussy, the friction of the glove dragging against my slick walls making me cry out. I start stroking quickly, my hips humping my hand. My eyes squeeze shut, which is why I’m not prepared for him.

“Are you picturing me?”

I jump at his voice in my ear, my eyes snapping open, though I don’t stop fingering myself.

“What?” I gasp, my eyes widening as he climbs onto the bed, one of his legs shifting over my waist, so that I’m forced to look at him as I masturbate beneath him.

“Are you imagining me?” he repeats, leaning down, his arms bracing on either side of my head. “Tell me, Lieutenant.”

“Yes,” I confess, my pussy clenching my glove-clad fingers. I’m getting close now.

“What do you see?” he coaxes in a low voice, making my body writhe under his.

“You… You…” I’m so near to climax I can’t form words. I moan loudly, increasing the speed of my thrusts, pinching my nipples harder.

“I what?” he urges, kissing my earlobe. “Where are we? Here, in your room? Or somewhere else?”

“The office,” I choke.

“Oh?”

“I’m…on your desk,” I gasp. “And you…”

“Are you naked?” he continues. “Like you are now?”

“Yes,” I whine. “You strip me first, and then…”

“Am I naked, too?” He nips my earlobe now, and my hand stutters between my legs.

“No,” I answer, shaking my head against the pillow. “Just me.”

“Is the door locked?”

“N-no.” My voice is going out.

My fingers can’t pump fast enough. Hard enough. I’m so close, but I just…can’t come.

“So, anyone could walk in?” His lips move down my jaw, and I force my head back to give him access. “Anyone could see me finger-fucking you on my desk? Does that turn you on, Riza? That we could be caught?”

“Yes,” I grunt from the effort of my thrusts.

“Are you having trouble?” He sits back a little and looks down at me. “Do I need to help you out?”

“No.” I shake my head. “I can come on my own. I always do like this.”

He lets out a low growl, and that does it for me. A moan rips out of my throat, and my back bows off the bed. My hand stills inside my pussy as my walls flex and spasm around it. I come so hard my toes curl and my hand on my breast reaches for Roy’s shoulder where I grip tight, my fingernails digging in.

It’s so massive I can’t breathe. I’m afraid I’ll die from it when finally, I suck in a gasp and start panting. My hand slides out from between my legs, and I bring it up to show him the glove, dripping in my juices.

“Useless,” he mumbles, sitting up on his knees and tugging at the white fingers, removing it. “It’s all wet.”

“It’s a good thing you’ve got spares then,” I murmur, my trembling legs stretching out under him.

He drops the glove on the bed next to me and reaches for the other one. When he’s finished, he leans down again, taking my face in his hands.

“Thank you,” he whispers, his mouth brushing mine. “This was…a gift.”

I blink as he completes the kiss, pressing his lips firmly to mine before pulling back.

“Don’t mention it,” I murmur.

“You can keep the gloves,” he goes on, climbing off of me. “I like your use for them better than mine, I think.”

I blush, and sit up, pulling my knees into my chest.

“I can wash them and give them back,” I argue, still feeling guilty about taking them in the first place.

“No,” he says firmly. “I…I need this image of you.”

I frown and tilt my head at him. “What? Why?”

“I don’t know,” he sighs. “I just…I need to know your needs are being met. Even if it’s in a roundabout, vicarious way. For now, this is the closest I can get to fucking you myself, so I want you to have it.”

I blink at him. It’s strangely sweet, what he’s saying, and he’s not wrong. For the time being, this is as close as we can get. So, I’ll take it.

“Here.” He reaches down and grabs my sleep shirt off the post at the end of the bed.

I slip it on and exit the bed, standing next to him. He reaches out and runs his fingers through my hair, leaning down to kiss my forehead before he speaks up again softly.

“I should be going.”

He turns and starts for the door, when I notice the enormous bulge in his pants.

“Sir,” I call after him, making him stop and look over his shoulder.

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Do you… Are your needs being met?”

He gives me a pained grin and holds up his hand.

“It’s not quite as feminine as yours, but…if I close my eyes, it does the trick.”

My cheeks warm at the thought of him jacking off, but I have to bite back a smile. I’m glad he thinks of me.

“Goodnight, Riza.”

“Goodnight, sir. Sleep well.”

He gives me a parting nod and grabs the doorknob. I don’t follow him out. Instead, I wait until I hear the front door click, and then I go find Black Hayate wherever he’s napping now.

My relationship with Roy is…complicated to say the least, but it’s nights like this that remind me that, while it may not be simple, it is definitely real. For both of us.

And that’s enough for me.


End file.
